3 YEARS LATER
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: It's been 3 years and everyone has gotten older and other stuff. What happens when Melissa and her daughters return for Saphire? Will she get away or get kidnapped along with Luigi and Daisy's daughter, Lilly? Can Dylan protect them both or will he fail? Read and find out!
1. LUIGI'S MANSION

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 17)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

3 YEARS LATER

CHAPTER 1: LUIGI'S MANSION

It's been three years since Saphire has been living with Dylan and his mother. She hasn't been kidnapped as much since he taught a little bit of defense. But usually once a week out of every month she still manages to get kidnapped. Her defense isn't that great. She still sometimes carries around Mr. Bunny, but not often. Now the story will begin.

* * *

It was a Saturday night in the Mushroom Kingdom. It wasn't hot out at all, it was really cold and snowing out. Yes, snowing and it's the beginning of December. At Luigi's Mansion, Daisy was dressing Lilly in her night clothes.

"Mommy, when is Saphi going to be here?" The three year old child asked, as her mom brushed her hair.

"She should be here in a little." The flower princess told her daughter. "Luigi went to get her and Dylan is supposed to come with her."

Daisy picked up Lilly and headed down to the kitchen. The flower princess sat he little child down on the chair and walked over to cabnet. Daisy got out mushroom soup in a can and fixed it for Lilly.

* * *

Outside the house, an unwanted masked villian and her two daughters were hiding in the bushes.

"Mother, it's cold and it's snowing." Sally complained. "I don't want to be out here."

"Shut up!" Mandy whispered loudly.

"No, you shut up." Sally snapped at her older sister.

Mandy tackled Sally and they scuffled.

Melissa saw Luigi carrying Saphire and Dylan walking next to them as they walked upon the porch to the mansion.

"You two cut it out!" The lady snapped at them, watching the green plumber enter the mansion with the kids.

Mandy and Sally stopped scuffling and composed themselves next to their mom.

"We'll get them soon." Melissa cackled.

* * *

Inside the Mansion, Saphire ran into the kitchen and hugged Daisy. Luigi and Dylan walked in behind her and sat at the table.

"Hey mommy, um I mean Daisy." Saphire said, hugging the flower princess.

"Hey Saph. "The flower princess responded as she hugged back.

"Mommy, can me and Saphire go to the music room?" Lilly asked, getting up from the table.

"Sure." Daisy handed the blonde haired boy the key. "Behave yourselves in there."

"We will." Saphire replied, taking Lilly by the hand.

Luigi and Daisy watched the three walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

Dylan stuck the key into the door and unlocked it. The door creaked open and they stepped into the room. Saphire turned on the light and looked around. Lilly walked over to the piano and it started playing. A blonde haired ghost revealed herself to them.

"Melody, what happen to you?" The little princess asked, stunned.

"The Humanficationizer effect wore off three years ago. I've been hiding here since. I've stayed here so I don't scare Luigi out of his clothes." Melody explained. "I would like to be human again, but I died a long time ago."

"How'd you die?" Dylan asked curiously as he pulled up a stool to sit on.

"I'll tell you." Melody answered, watching Saphire and Lilly pull up a seat.

"I was 26 when I died." She told them. "I don't want to go into detail, but I will say I didn't die of natural causes."

"You were-" Dylan was cut off.

"-murdered." Melody finished, looking away.

"That's horrible." Saphire sighed, shaking her head.

"Yes, I know." Melody replied. "I think you guys should go ahead and go to another room."

Dylan, Saphire, and Lilly got up and headed to the door. The blonde haired boy and the child walked out into the hall. Saphire looked back at Melody who went back to playing the piano before shutting the door on her way out.

* * *

The three walked back into the kitchen and Daisy stood up.

"Lilly, Saphire, time for bed." She told them.

All three kids headed out and headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Luigi, lets go watch TV in the living room." Daisy said, pulling him off the chair and out of the kitchen.

"Alright." He replied.

* * *

Upstairs, in the room that has always been Saphire's, Dylan crawled into the bed and she followed behind. The little princess even reached over and grabbed Mr. Bunny. The little princess snuggled up to the blonde haired boy and went to sleep. Dylan held her close and kissed her forehead before doing the same thing.

In Daisy's old bedroom, Lilly crawled into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Outside in the cold snow, Melissa saw all the lights were out except the ones down stairs in the living room.

"Lets go." The lady instructed her daughters as she stood up.

Both, Mandy and Sally got up and followed behind her.

* * *

NOTE: Sorry if this chapter is slow. I'm doing my best to think. I'll also try not to take so long on updating this story. Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Au revoir.


	2. I PROMISE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 17)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

3 YEARS LATER

CHAPTER 2: I PROMISE

Melissa and her daughters went around to the back door and opened it.

"Mandy, when we get inside, go fetch little Lilly, while Sally and me go get the brat." The evil lady instructed.

"Looks like the dumb flower princess forgot to lock the door." Mandy said, walking in behind her mother.

"Shh." Melissa shushed as she crept over to the stairs.

All three crept up the stairs and down the hallway. Mandy hurried into Lilly's room and picked her up without a problem. In Saphire's room, Melissa was having a bit of a problem. The evil lady sighed and placed a rag over the young princess' nose and mouth. Sally didn't want to have nothing to do with what her mother was doing, so she ducked out of the room. Dylan felt, Saphire being removed from the bed and woke up.

"Melissa!" He shouted angrily as he stood up.

Melissa smirked, sitting the little princess back on the bed. Dylan jumped off the bed and punched the lady. Melissa didn't phase and she returned the punch, knocking the kid unconscious. The evil lady picked both kids up and headed out of the bedroom. Mandy and Sally followed their mother down the hall and down the stairs. Just as they were about to exit the mansion, Lilly woke up and saw Mandy.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" The little child cried.

* * *

In the living room, Luigi and Daisy suddenly bolted from the couch and into the hallway; both of them followed the cries for help from their daughter to the back door.

"Melissa!" They both exclaimed angrily.

"Don't even think about fighting me unless you both want your precious daughter's throat slit!" Mandy exclaimed, knifing the toddler.

Lilly whimpered as Mandy pressed the knife close to her throat and backed away with her mom following. Sally stayed put while her mother and sister took off.

"Luigi, Daisy, I'm going to help you rescue them." She assured them.

"How can we trust you after you betrayed us before?" The flower princess asked upset.

"You have to trust me." Sally told them. "I'm tired of their evil ways. After I help you get them back, I'm planning on going my own way."

"Should we trust her, Sweetie?" Daisy asked Luigi.

"She gets one chance." Luigi replied, not taking his eyes off her. "If she betrays us; I'll have her put away for the rest of her life."

"I promise you that I won't betray you both." The girl promised. "I'm tired of my mom and sister's crap."

Luigi handed Daisy her coat and snow boots and she put them on.

"Sal, you lead us to them." The flower princess ordered, zipping her coat up.

Sally headed out the door with Luigi and Daisy following behind.

* * *

NOTE: It's been awhile since I last updated. It's a short chapter, so get over it.


	3. CHANNELING

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 17)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

3 YEARS LATER

CHAPTER 3: CHANNELING

At Melissa's new house in Moonlight Valley, Melissa and Mandy were tying Dylan and Lilly to a chair. Eight-year-old Saphire laid there on the floor unconscious.

"Let us go!" Dylan shouted hatefully as Melissa backed away from him.

"Ah, shut the heck up!" The awful lady snapped, sitting Saphire on a chair.

Her daughter handed her some more rope and she tied the eight-year-old princess to the chair.

"Why do you want my cousin for?" Lilly asked in a scared voice.

"I'm trying to kill off the Royal blood line, so that means you die too!" Melissa cackled evilly, pulling out her knife.

Lilly gasped in fear and Dylan looked at them with a furious scowl. The evil lady and her oldest daughter walked off cackling.

* * *

When Luigi, Daisy, and Sally came to the end of the path in Boos Woods, Daisy turned and looked at Sally.

"Sally, where would your atrocious mother and sister take them?" She asked, crossing her arms.

The green clad plumber and the flower princess stared at the teen and waited.

"Well, there's a possibility she and my sis took them to Shiver City or the mountain part of the Mushroom Kingdom or Moonlight Valley." Sally said, touching her chin.

"Alright, so where should we go first?" Daisy asked her, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure." Sally sighed, "We've been in all three areas this week."

"Let's go to Shiver City and see if they have them in that abandoned ware house." Luigi suggested.

Both girls nodded and they all headed for Toad Town.

* * *

Back in Moonlight Valley at Melissa's new house, Saphire started to regain conscious and Dylan and Lilly was glad.

"Dylan," Saphire said groggily, "Where are we?"

"Tied to chairs at Melissa's house." He told her, looking around.

"I'm scared and I want my mommy." Lilly sniffled.

"I want my mommy too." Saphire sniffled.

"Saphire, I love you." The blonde haired boy told her, trying to calm her down.

"I love you too." The eight year old princess replied as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Saphi." He told her. "I won't let that evil witch kill you or Lilly."

Lilly stopped sniffling due to Dylan's assuring words, but Saphire on the other hand didn't. The eight year old princess sobbed quietly and closed her eyes. As soon as she closed her eyes, she started channeling her mother without knowing it.

* * *

At Dan's house, Dan and Misty sat at the kitchen table playing a board game. Just as Misty was about to roll the dice, she closed her eyes.

"Are you okay, Misty?" The black haired man asked in concern as he placed his hand on her hand.

The young queen didn't respond and began to hear everything her daughter could.

**_"I want my mommy." Saphire sobbed quietly._**

**_"Saphire, please stop crying." Dylan begged._**

**_The little princess opened her eyes and looked up._**

**_"Dylan, get us out of here." Lilly whined._**

**_"You brats aren't ever leaving!" Melissa hollered at them, standing in the doorway._**

**_Mandy joined her mother in the door way._**

**_"You'll never get away with this, Melissa!" Dylan shouted furiously. "Luigi and Daisy will find us here in Moonlight Valley!"_**

**_Melissa and Mandy cackled and pulled out their knives._**

**_"By the time they find you three, it'll be too late!" The evil lady laughed._**

Misty snapped out of it and opened her eyes. Dan looked in her eyes filled with tears.

"Saphire's in trouble?" He guessed, holding her hand.

"Melissa is going to kill her and Lilly." Misty replied as she blinked, letting the tears fall onto the table.

* * *

NOTE: It's been awhile since I last updated. It's a short chapter, so get over it.


	4. TRUE LOVE

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 17)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

3 YEARS LATER

CHAPTER 4: TRUE LOVE

Misty got up from the kitchen table and ran into the living room. The young queen grabbed up the phone and dialed Daisy's number and waited.

* * *

Just as Daisy came up through the warp pipe in Shiver Snowfield, her phone started going off. Luigi and Sally came up through the warp pipe last and stood next her. The flower princess answered her phone and all she could hear was her aunt freaking out.

**_"Dais, you have to get to Moonlight Valley!" Misty shouted into the phone. "Melissa is holding our children there!"_**

**_"Thanks Aunt Misty." She thanked. "We'll save them."_**

Daisy hung up and looked at Luigi and Sally.

"Melissa has the kids in Moonlight Valley." The flower princess said calmly.

"She's holding them at our new house." Sally told her, shaking her head.

"We have to hurry to get there then." Luigi told them, climbing back onto the warp pipe.

After Luigi went down the warp pipe, Daisy and Sally followed behind him.

* * *

Back at Melissa's house in Moonlight Valley, Melissa stood there in the door way with Mandy behind her.

"Mandy, go put water in the bathtub." She ordered her daughter as she walked towards Saphire.

The eight year old princess gulped. Dylan squirmed on the chair and looked at Melissa with intense hatred. When the evil lady tried to pick up Saphire, she ended up getting kicked in the shin.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Melissa bellowed, swinging her knife at the child.

The knife sliced Saphire's cheek, making her scream out in pain. Melissa untied Saphire and jerked her off the chair.

"Shut up!" She snapped, smacking the eight year old princess across the face, making her crown fall off.

Dylan got even more enraged and Lilly started to cry.

Melissa drugged Saphire off down the hallway and into the bathroom.

* * *

In the living room Dylan kept squirming and Lilly kept crying out of fear.

"Lilly, be brave." He told her as he kept trying to reach for his pocket. "I have to hurry before they drown her!"

* * *

Back in the bathroom Saphire was trying to get away from Melissa. Mandy turned off the water and her mother picked the eight year old princess.

"They'll never save you!" Melissa told her as she forced the child into the foot of water in the bathtub.

"DYLAAAAAN!" Saphire screamed.

Before she could scream some more, the evil lady forced her under the water. Melissa pushed down on Saphire's chest to hold her down. Mandy stood there laughing at the struggling princess. Melissa pulled Saphire above the water and she coughed and screamed more.

"HELP -!" Melissa cut her off and forced her back under the water.

The eight year old princess kept thrashing her legs and trying to push the evil lady's hands off her chest. She was running out of air and stopped trying to push the evil lady's hands off of her chest. Melissa placed one hand around Saphire's throat and started strangling her.

* * *

Back in the living room, Dylan finally pulled out his laser the size of a double A battery. He pressed the button and burnt through the rope and ripped it off himself.

"Lilly, stay put." He ordered, burning the rope off her.

Lilly stood up and continued to cry and Dylan rushed off down the hallway. Mandy stood in the door way and Dylan aimed the laser at her head. She didn't move so he shot the laser at her and burnt some of her hair off her head. Mandy lashed her knife at him, but flipped her against the wall behind him, knocking her unconscious.

"You're too late kid!" Melissa cackled as she stood up from the bathtub.

Dylan was really upset and enraged at this. He ran up to Melissa and with all his might, he pushed her out of the bathroom and she fell against the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"I'm so sorry Saphire." The blonde haired boy sniffled, lifting her body out of the water.

He sat on the floor with Saphire against his body, sobbing. Lilly ran into the bathroom with the crown and saw Dylan crying and holding Saphire close to him.

"Saphire?" Lilly sniffled, walking over to them.

Dylan laid her on the floor and opened her mouth. HE pinched her nose and put his mouth against hers and breathed. He forced air into her lungs and pushed on her chest, making her cough up water. After he did that, he picked her back up and held her close, waiting for her to wake up.

"I love you Saphire." He told her as he rubbed the right side of her face with the cut. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I hear people say that everyone has a true love."

Lilly sat closely to Dylan who was slightly tearing up.

"Saphire, you're my true love and I love you with all my heart." Dylan told her motionless body.

Little Lilly laid her head down on her knees and cried some more. Dylan touched Saphire's face with his face and started to cry. The eight year old princess placed her hand on his cheek and he raised his head.

"Dylan." She coughed. "I heard what you said."

Dylan wiped his eyes and Lilly looked over at Saphire with a grin.

"I feel the same way, Dylan." She told him with a smile.

Dylan kissed Saphire on the wounded cheek and he hugged her tightly.

"Oh how sweet." Melissa cooed sarcastically. "I hate sweet!"

Mandy stood up and nodded.

Melissa thrashed her knife at the kids and Dylan rolled out of the way with Saphire in his arms and Lilly crawled the opposite direction.

* * *

NOTE: It's been awhile since I last updated. I hope it's good. I worked on two chapters for two hours today and I still managed to get done while Watching Bones (I don't look like Bones like some say I do) and while watching Doctor Who. Hope you enjoy.


	5. BETRAYED

Princess Saphire (AGE: 8)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 11)

Queen Misty (AGE: 28)

King Chris (AGE: 33)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 56)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: )(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 35)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 26)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 10)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 17)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 28)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 13)

Sophia (AGE: 10)

Melissa Low (AGE: 37)

Mandy Low (AGE: 20)

Sally Low (AGE: 18)

Justin (AGE: 15)

Bob (AGE: 41)

Jeannie (AGE: 11)

Nikki (AGE: 17)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 13)

Harvey (AGE: 53)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 29)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 30)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 4)

Sidney (AGE: 22)

Maddi (AGE: 9)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 3)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 3)

Dan Cotton (AGE: 43)

Elle (AGE: 3)

Rose (AGE: 3)

Felix (AGE: 3)

Faith (AGE: 3)

Molly (AGE:)

Mrs. Smith (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

3 YEARS LATER

CHAPTER 5: BETRAYED

Melissa once again thrashed the knife at Dylan and Saphire, but missed. The eight-year-old princess shook with fear as she clung onto her best friend. The evil lady attempted to snatch Saphire out of Dylan's arms, but he didn't let her.

"Hold still you snot nose brats!" The evil woman exclaimed in a fit of rage as she tried to grab the little princess.

The blonde haired boy kicked Melissa in the hands and she drew back in anger. Dylan stood up with Saphire close to his body.

"I won't let you harm her!" He exclaimed.

Across the bathroom, in the corner sat Lilly; the little girl sat there in fear. All she could do is tremble and cry as she watched Dylan trying to protect her cousin. Lilly knew she had to stop crying and be brave, but that's kind of hard when you're a three-year-old child. The little girl stood up and wiped her eyes and stormed over to the terrible woman and kicked her in the back of the leg.

"Leave my cousin alone!" Lilly exclaimed as she wiped her nose on her arm.

Melissa turned around and knocked the little child to the floor and the little child burst out in tears. Dylan got angry and he held onto Saphire as he darted around Melissa to pick up Lilly.

"Mandy, grab them!" Her mother ordered furiously.

Mandy moved from the door way and Dylan saw his chance. When the daughter went to grab them, the blonde haired boy dodged her and carried Saphire and Lilly out of the bathroom. Dylan hurried down the hallway and into the living room with the two young princesses. Melissa and Mandy stormed into the living room and cornered them.

"Give up." Melissa snapped. "You'll never be able to keep that crybaby princess and her cousin safe."

Dylan sat both girls down and held up his laser.

"I'll never give up." He told her.

Lilly and Saphire moved out of the way and stood against the wall.

* * *

On the outskirts of Moonlight Valley a warp pipe appeared and Luigi and the girls came up through it.

"Sorry, this is the only warp pipe I know of at the moment." Sally apologized to them as she dropped to her feet.

"It's okay, but we need to hurry." The flower princess grumbled.

"Follow me." Sally ordered them, walking ahead of them.

Luigi and Daisy followed behind Sally as they headed north.

* * *

Back at Melissa's house, Dylan stood in his fighting stance. Mandy pulled out a knife hurled it at him like a dart. The blonde haired boy quickly moved to his right and the knife stuck in the wall where Saphire and Lilly weren't standing.

Dylan pulled out a couple fire crackers and lit them with a match that he had in his other pocket.

"You're going to be sorry." He told them with a smirk as he threw the fire crackers at them.

The evil lady and her daughter hurried out of the way as they hit the floor and crackled.

"You little brat!" Melissa exclaimed full of anger.

The blonde haired boy smirked and lit a couple more and threw them. Over by the corner in the living room, Saphire and Lilly stood against the wall trembling with fear.

Mandy picked up another knife and slung it at Dylan while Melissa charged at him. The blonde haired boy ducked and the knife stabbed into the white door a foot away. The evil woman swung her fist at him and he grabbed her hand, stopping the blow he was about to receive.

Over by the corner, Saphire and Lilly sat there and watched nervously as Dylan twisted Melissa's hand behind her.

"This is for hurting Saphire!" He exclaimed in a fit of rage as he socked her in the face.

Mandy hurried over to Dylan and grabbed him by the arm and he grabbed her hand and flipped her over his shoulder. The blonde haired boy made a mistake and turned his back towards the evil lady to deal with her daughter. Melissa turned back around and grabbed Dylan up, catching him off guard.

"DYLAN!" Saphire screamed out in terror. "Let him go!"

The blonde haired boy kicked the evil lady, making her drop him. Before he could stand back up, Melissa delivered a blow to the back of his head. Saphire started crying as she watched Dylan fall to the floor.

The eight-year-old princess ran to her best friend's side and rolled him over on his back. Lilly stood in the corner and watched her cousin get on her knees.

"Dylan, wake up!" Saphire shrieked as she shook his shoulder. "Dylan!"

"That's what that annoying kid gets for interfering in my plans to kill you." Melissa snapped angrily as she whipped out a sharper knife.

Saphire gasped at the sharper knife and shook Dylan's shoulder harder.

"Dylan!" She cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mandy, get that brat in the corner." The evil lady demanded as she forced the eight-year-old child up and away from the boy's side.

Mandy got off the floor and snatched up the three-year-old.

Melissa put her arm around Saphire's neck and held her close to her body.

"DYLAAAN!" She cried.

The eight-year-old princess cried louder and her crybaby power shattered all the glass in the house, making the evil lady more enraged.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CRYBABY PRINCESS!" Melissa bellowed, squeezing her arm around Saphire's throat.

The tighter she squeezed, the harder it was for the child to breathe.

"DYLAN!" Lilly screamed in terror. "Wake up!"

Just then the door kicked in and you can guess who was on the other side. Luigi and Daisy stormed in with Sally behind them.

"Let go of my daughter and my cousin right now!" Daisy shouted furiously.

"Make me." Melissa antagonized as she continued to cut Saphire's air off.

"Fine, I will." The flower princess retorted, whipping out a fire flower and powering up.

Luigi and Sally did the same. Luigi faced Mandy while Daisy and Sally faced Melissa.

"Sorry mother, but I'm tired of being part of your evil schemes." Sally told her mother as she threw a fire ball at her. "The bad guys never win."

The fire ball hit her mother in the arm, slightly burning it and she released the eight-year-old princess. Saphire coughed and gasped for air. Saphire crawled over to Dylan who was just regaining consciousness.

Luigi threw a fire ball at Mandy's head, catching her hair on fire and she dropped Lilly on the floor and ran to the bathroom to dunk her head.

"Daddy!" Lilly called out happily as she hurried over to him.

Luigi picked up his daughter and held her close as he turned to watch Daisy and Sally finish off Melissa.

"Luigi, call the police!" Dylan exclaimed, getting up off the floor.

The green clad plumber opened the door and took his and Daisy's child with him outside to call the police.

* * *

Daisy and Sally shot several fire balls at Melissa, making her surrender.

"I told you I was sick of her evil ways." Sally told them, crossing her arms.

Saphire climbed onto Dylan's back and he walked over next to Daisy.

"How could you betray me?" Melissa asked hatefully. "I am your mother!"

"Mom, you're a pyscho!" Sally shouted at her.

Daisy backed away from the mother and daughter while Dylan took Saphire to the bathroom to get her crown.

"Mom, you have no right to take another life." Sally fussed. "That's another reason why I helped Luigi and Daisy out."

"I no longer have a 17-year-old daughter." Melissa said in disappointment. "Consider yourself disowned from here on out."

"Fine with me." Sally spoke with an attitude as she crossed her arms. "Just so you know Mom, I won't stop loving you."

Melissa sat there and looked at her 17-year-old daughter while Daisy picked up some rope and tied her up.

"I won't stop loving you either, Sal." She told her.

* * *

In the bathroom, Dylan carried Saphire over to her crown and picked it up. When they turned around, they saw Mandy lying on the floor with singed hair. The eight-year-old princess slid off her best friend's back and crept over to her. Saphire stood over Mandy's body and looked at her.

"Saphire, get away from her." Dylan ordered her.

Just as Saphire went to turn around, Mandy surprised her and grabbed her arm.

"Dylan!" The eight-year-old princess shrieked.

The blonde haired boy punched the evil daughter in the face, knocking her out and making her release his friend's arm. Saphire stood there trembling and Dylan placed her crown on her head and picked her up.

"It's okay now, I got you." He assured her as he carried her out of the bathroom.

* * *

Luigi walked back inside the house with the police in tow.

"You're under arrest." A police toad told Melissa. "Anything you say can and will be held against you." The human police man said, hand cuffing her and escorting the evil lady out of the house.

"I'm sorry about all this." Sally apologized as she watched another police man escort her unconscious sister out of the house in hand cuffs.

"You can't help who your family is." Daisy told her, taking Lilly from Luigi and kissing her forehead.

"That evil witch tried to drown me!" Saphire exclaimed in tears. "Look, I'm still wet!"

Dylan held her close and hugged her.

"Mommy, I haven't been so scared in my life." The three-year-old told the flower princess as she hugged her around the neck.

"Let's go home and get some rest." Luigi suggested.

"You guys go home, I'm going to stay here and clean up this mess and then go to bed." Sally told them, grabbing a broom.

"Okay, see you later then." Luigi waved, following the others out of the house.

Luigi closed the door and they went back to his mansion. Sally betrayed her mom and sister instead of the good guys.

The end for now anyways. =)

* * *

NOTE: It's been awhile since I last updated, I have been lazy. I hope the ending is great and I hope you all enjoy it. Now off to start my next story. Au revoir!


End file.
